Crying in the Rain, A Grimmjow One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: A young Arrancar named Kaye leaves Las Noches and Hueco Mundo for the world of the living because she doesn't belong. But when she runs into a soul reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki who offers her a place to stay, will she say yes? Will she be accepted?


~I Can See You Crying In The Rain~ (A Grimmjow One-Shot)

Name: Kaye (pronounced like the letter K)

Appearance: Long reddish brown hair, Blue/green eyes, when angry, frightened or really relaxed her cat ears and tail pop out (otherwise they're hidden), she can change forms into any animal when her Zanpakutou is released and especially uses the cheetah form. Mostly wears jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies, nothing stand out-ish. But when she is forced to be in Las Noches/Hueco Mundo she wears her Arrancar uniform. Her skull fraction is located on the left side of her head and appears as a little blue bow,

Personality and Background: Ever since she discovered her Arrancar powers she has been rejected so she's shy and quiet, she avoids people and finds comfort around animals. She doesn't talk unless absolutely necessary. She can't stand being controlled or caged (like an animal) and carries many animalistic traits (mostly cat things like sleeping most the day and being up at night). She just moved to Ichigo's area from "Canada" but is really from Las Noches/Hueco Mundo. She ran away because she couldn't take the others making fun of her and she wanted to start a new life. To sum it up she's: Quiet, calm, shy, observant, thinks logically, loves animals and nature and the night sky.

Best Friend(s) And/Or Friends: doesn't have any because she's new to the area but used to be pretty good friends with Starrk the number one Espada and Grimmjow.

Worst Enemy(s) And/Or Enemies: The only people she considers to be her enemies are Aizen,Gin and Tosen. She also has nothing but pure hatred for Szayel because he performed experiments on her because she was so different.

Crush: Grimmjow

Height:5'6

Favorite Thing To Do: Sing at night while staring at the sky/moon

Talents: Singing, drawing, painting

Weakness(es): She can be very emotional, shes afraid of water, doctors, and being trapped

Strength(s): When fighting she has extreme focus and can stand a lot of pain

Weapon: Her Zanpakutou's name is Malsoanimales or many animals. When it is released she fights in her animal forms, she takes the animals normal powers and doubles it, also can absorb and use electricity to fight. Race: Arrancar

Story:

The rain fell down hard all around me and the fierce wind pieced my skin sending cold shivers down my spine. I wished It wasn't so cold. I wished it wasn't raining so hard. As a matter of fact I wished it wasn't raining at all. But what I wished for most was that Grimmjow was here with me. Back in Las Noches he would always stand up for me. He always would threaten and or beat those who called me names or tried to harm me. In fact I remembered the time the fifth espada Nnoitra bashed me against a wall and told me he was going to kill me but Grimmjow showed up on cue and punched him square in the face. I also remember all I did to thank him was I said a meek little thank you and ran away. It wasn't that I was scared of him or nothing. It was because I was madly in love with him. But I never understood why he protected me, Maybe it was because he too was shunned by everyone around him at one point in his life. I didn't care why he protected me I was just so grateful he did. But he wasn't here now to comfort me. I started to cry realizing that this was a bad idea. I was in the world of the living under a slide in some park. I had no where else to go. It was cold and raining so hard that every few minutes I would feel a drop or two hit my face. I sobbed louder and put my head in my hands. Then suddenly I heard someone faintly shouting over the rain.

"Hey! Are you ok!" I looked up and over to my right immediately.

There was a young man running in my direction. He had the most diverse hair color I had ever seen, it was bright orange. He also from hat I could tell was a human and I remembered in Las Noches they told us that humans were our enemies. Yet he didn't look as if he was going to harm me, as a matter of fact he had nothing but deep concern written all over his face.

"What the hell are you doing out here!" Don't you realize your going to catch a cold!" He yelled at me.

I backed up away from him frightened because of all his shouting.

"Well? What the hell are you doing out here? Why don't you just go home?" His voice softened up a little but I was still scared.

"I-I can't" I shivered. "Well why not?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Because! I don't have a home to go to!" I shouted because the full reality of it hit me.

I had no where to go and even if I wanted to go back, Aizen would just kill me. I was a loner now. So much for starting a new life. I thought. I buried my head in my chest and started to sob again.

"Hey its gonna be ok.." I heard him say and then I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

I freaked out and my ears popped out of my head and my tail came out too.. I never allowed anyone to touch me; I didn't like it at all. I pushed him away and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"What in the hell are you!" He looked at me wide-eyed and backed away from me several feet.

That remark reminded me of all the things I would hear those prissy Arrancars say to me when I walked past them, thing like... "Get away from me you freak!" "Go back to where you came from!" "Don't touch me you filthy animal!"

I felt a spark of rage fill me and I flew at him with a closed fist aimed at his face.

He dodged it. "Woah, calm down. I'm sorry I shouldn't of reacted that way." he said raising his hands as a peaceful gesture.

"No... I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got mad at you... It's just... I've been through so much... and I-I... I..." I fell to my knees crying.

I didn't know why I was being so mean and I didn't even know why I was crying at the moment. All I knew was I felt awful. This guy was only trying to help me. I looked up and his hand was outreached towards me. He had a smile on his face. I reluctantly took his hand and he pulled me up off the muddy ground.

"I guess we should start over, huh?" He asked still showing me a smile.

I didn't know if it was fake or not. I had no clue what he was doing or what was going on.

"I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Whats your name?" he asked reaching his hand out again.

"My name is Kaye." I shook his hand and gave him a weak smile.

"If you don't have a place to stay tonight you can come with me." he offered.

I thought it over in my head. Most likely I would get a warm bed, dry clothes and food. I liked that idea but I barely knew this human. He seemed nice enough, though I was still uneasy about choosing to go with him. The rain started to pour down harder.

"Ok." I decided.

"Then you better follow me before we get totally soaked." he said.

I then followed him home like a lost little kitten; which ironically, I was.

The last thing I remembered when we reached Ichigo's house was that I was warmingly invited inside by his father, Mr. Kurosaki. His little sister Yuzu made me supper which was super yummy and she even let me borrow a pair of her pajamas. I then curled up into a ball on Ichigo's bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I awoke purring. Literally. I then shot up out of bed to see a wide-eyed Yuzu and Karin staring at me.

"Were you just purring?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Of course she was there was no need to ask her, Yuzu." Karin said.

I was kind of nervous. I had no clue what to say to these two girls. Just as I was about to try and convince them I wasn't purring, Ichigo walked in and they both turned around.

"Hey what are you two doing in here, bothering Kaye maybe?" He asked while raising one eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! We were just making sure she had a good nights sleep!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we were doing." Karin added.

Ichigo looked at both his sisters as if they were lying, which coincidentally they were.

"Well don't you two need to start making breakfast, I'm sure dad will be up soon." He stated.

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Yuzu yelled.

"Come on Karin, you have to help me." She pulled Karin by the arm out of Ichigo's room and closed the door.

I sighed heavily and laid back on Ichigo's bed.

"So I take it they weren't in here to see if you slept well. Were they?" He asked while he sat down on the floor.

"Nope." I answered bluntly.

So far I was pretty comfortable in Ichigo's home despite the recent incident.

"Ok so what were they doing in here then?" He asked curiously.

"Umm... Umm... No clue!" I said wanting avoid the whole subject.

I mean it was bad enough he saw I had cat ears and a tail which I was hoping he forgot about, I didn't need him knowing I purred too.

"Don't give me that. Your a liar." He gave me a serious look.

"And don't think I forgot about what I say yesterday." He added his face still serious.

Oh crap. I thought. What in the world was I suppose to tell him? He was only a human and would never understand what I am, or what I've been through. So I decided to tell him what exactly what I was thinking.

"You're just a human. You would never understand what I am. Or what I've been through. Therefore you don't need to know anything." I turned away from his gaze and looked up at the ceiling.

"You would be surprised what I know. So try me." He challenged.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm what you call an Arrancar." There then was a long silence between us.

"Your an Arrancar? Then you must know that bastard Aizen! What the hell are you doing here if you're an Arrancar! You're here to take Orihime back aren't you!" He was standing up with the most fierce defensive look on his face that was definitely aimed at me and I became scared.

I sat up and inched away from him as I felt my ears and tail pop out. I had no idea why he was so angry or how he knew so much. I didn't even know anyone named Orihime. But the things I did know were that he did in fact know who Aizen was and must of known all the terrible things he had done and just because I was associated with Aizen he thought I was terrible too. I bowed my head in shame. I never liked being linked to Aizen or any of his cohorts. It was just another reason why I left.

"I'm sorry. I'm not here to take or harm anyone... I just wanted... I just wanted... Too be accepted!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face.

I stared right at him. He looked dumb-founded.

"Accepted? But I thought that all Arrancars were like this one big group under the lead of Aizen. They all do what he tells them to do and they do it right? Then how come you say you're not accepted? You're an Arrancar." I wiped my eyes.

He had no clue what went on in Las Noches at all.

"Aizen... It's true he does rule us. Not all Arrancar like him. He's a soul reaper; He doesn't belong there. And I don't belong there either." I said solemnly.

He had the same confused look on his face.

"Why aren't you accepted then?" He came closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

I wondered why he was being so nice and trying to understand. Was it out of pity?

"I'm not accepted there because I'm an animal. I'm a freak.. I'm too different. I'm ugly. I'm useless..." All the reasons I gave him were the things I heard them say to me daily.

"That's not true." He said looking at me with that serious look of his.

I was so shocked. It reminded me of something Grimmjow would of said.

"How can I not be what others tell me I am? You're not even an Arrancar yet you tell me I'm not any of these things."

"Because. Only you can say what you are. Nobody can tell you any different. Don't let other put you down just because they don't like you or they have a hard time understanding you're different for a reason. And so what if I'm not an Arrancar, that doesn't matter either. What matters is that I see the good in you and it's a lot more then the bad." He smiled.

Tears feel down my cheeks. But this time, they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness. I could barley make words come out of my mouth.

"Thank you Ichigo, thank you so much!" I tackle hugged him.

"Hey, hey! Get off me!" He yelled.

I just laughed. I stood up and he did too.

"Ichigo! Kaye! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Yuzu say.

"Well let's go, cause I don;t know about you, but I'm starved." He smiled and I followed right behind him.

For once in my life I felt like I belonged. Ichigo accepted me for who I really was. I just wished I could of thanked Grimmjow like I had thanked Ichigo earlier.

A few days later, Ichigo suggested that if I was going to live with him and his family then I should at least start at going to school.

"School?" I questioned as I sat at the kitchen table eating some miso soup Yuzu had made for me.

"Yeah school. You know you go there to learn different things with other people." he answered.

"That sounds cool! So you learn like different ways to fight and stuff?" I asked getting more interested.

"Well... Not exactly. You learn more educational things like reading, math, science and writing." he said.

"Ohhh. Do you have things like singing and drawing there too?" I asked feeling hopeful.

"Yeah they do." he said bluntly.

I was so excited. I couldn't wait to start this thing called school. It sounded so fun. Especially because I would get to sing and draw which happened to be my favorite things to do. Ichigo left the room and I finished my soup. I walked over to the sink, washed my bowl, dried it and then put it away. Ichigo came back into the room just as I was about to sit down. He held a uniform in his left hand.

"This is for you." He said handing it to me.

"Ewww!" I said pushing it away from me.

It was so ugly. The uniform was comprised of a white t-shirt and a black skirt. I hated uniforms but especially ones that had a skirt.

"What? Whats wrong with it? It's your school uniform." He said giving it back to me.

"But, I don't like it. Can't I just wear jeans and a hoodie instead?" I begged.

"Nope its against the schools policy. You have to wear it." he yawned.

"Fine..." I said pouting.

He yawned again.

"We better get to bed. School starts at seven in the morning, so we're going to need all the sleep we can get." He said heading to his room.

I pouted again.

I wasn't even tired.

"Ok..." I said following him to his room.

I ran past him and jumped on his bed then curled up into a ball.

"Hey! That's my bed!" he shouted.

I opened one eye and said, "Well I'm not sleeping on the couch again! I hardly got any sleep! Its like sleeping on a rock!"

"Ugh... Fine. I guess I'll sleep there tonight." He said dragging himself out of his own room.

I chucked.

"Night Ichigo!" I said in a singing voice.

"Yeah, night." he said closing the door behind him.

I closed my eyes again. I hoped school was as fun as Ichigo made it sound. I just wasn't looking forward to wearing that ugly uniform. As I dozed off into a deep sleep all I could remember was that I was thinking of what Grimmjow was doing and if he missed me...

I awoke the next morning to Ichigo yelling right in my ear,

"Come on Kaye! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!" I rolled over sleepily and looked at him.

He was already wearing his uniform.

"Crap!" I shouted as I jumped off of his bed, ran past him and into the bathroom.

I took a real quick shower and put on my uniform. When I put it on I realized the skirt was way too short for my liking but I just had to deal with it. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I was kinda nervous for my first day. I had no idea what to expect and I didn't even know if the other people would like me... I just had to stay calm and remember what Ichigo told me...

"Because. Only you can say what you are. Nobody can tell you any different. Don't let other put you down just because they don't like you or they have a hard time understanding you're different for a reason." I just took a deep breath.

I then looked up and Ichigo was waiting by the door; Both Yuzu and Karin stood in the kitchen and his dad sat on the couch. Mr. Kurosaki stood up just as I was about to reach Ichigo and exclaimed.

"Ahhh! My little Kaye's growing up so fast! It seems just like yesterday you came too us like a little lost soaked kitten. Now you're going to school for the first time! Give your father a hug!" He held his arms open wide and I flinched.

What the hell is his deal? I thought. Then Ichigo punched him knocking him to the floor and said, " We don't have time for your crap. Now if you don't mind... Me and Kaye have something called school to get to!"

He stormed out of the front door and I followed him. I turned around and waved bye to Yuzu and Karin.

"Good luck!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

I just nodded. I was way to nervous to speak. As I walked out the door and caught up with Ichigo I had to ask him.

"Ichigo? What am I suppose to say when I introduce myself? Like where I come from and my family? I'm so nervous!" I sighed.

He looked at me and smiled.

"It's going to be ok. Just stay calm and act natural. As far as where you come from just say your from Canada or something and just say I'm your cousin. It will all work out in the end." I gave him a real smile.

I hoped it would be as easy as he made it seem. But then again nothing was ever as easy as another person made it seem.

There I stood. Just a few feet away from the classroom door. My knees and hands were shaking. I was so scared. I just had to take a deep breath and calm down. I closed my eyes then opened them again. Ok I can do this. I told myself. Then all of a sudden, the door that led to the classroom opened and a woman came out into the hallway.

"Hello you must be Kaye. I'm Miss Ochi, your teacher. Please come in and introduce yourself to the class." She gave me a warm smile and I thought, oh crap I can't do this!

I gave her a weak smile back and shakily walked to the door. I peaked my head in and immediately saw Ichigo sitting in the second row closest to the door. He was talking with a few people who I thought were most likely his friends. I took a huge breath and walked in holding it. I didn't pay attention to who was watching me and who wasn't. I let the air out of my lungs and took another breath. I forced myself to look up at the rest of the class. They were all focused on me. Miss Ochi walked in and gave me a cheerful look that said, go on. I nodded and took another deep breath.

"Hello. My name is Kaye. I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a few months. I came from Canada and now I'm living here with my cousin Ichigo. So far this is the first school I've been too and I've never been to any schools prior to this. I also like to draw and sing. Umm... I Guess that's about it." I looked nervously around and my eyes landed on Ichigo.

He had a big smile on his face that said way to go! Miss Ochi walked over to me.

"Kaye thank you. Now could you please take a seat next to Orihime?" She said pointing to the girl with long orange hair.

I nodded then walked over and sat in the seat next to Orihime. She smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Orihime Inoue." She said putting out her hand.

I shook it and wondered why her name sounded so familiar...Wait! …

"You're here to take Orihime back aren't you!" I remember now...

Ichigo accused me of trying to take this girl back to Las Noches. I wondered why. But that didn't matter now, what mattered was I felt like I was finally starting to be accepted.

Later on that day Ichigo, Orihime and I, along with Ichigo's other friends sat outside under some trees and ate lunch.

"So your Ichigo's cousin huh?" The one named Uryu asked.

"Yep I sure am." I said while I took a bite out of my sandwich.

It was so delicious. Gosh I loved Yuzu's cooking.

"And all the way from Canada huh? Wow. There must be a lot of different foods there!" Orihime exclaimed.

"He-he well yeah." I smiled.

"Do all you ever think about is food Orihime?" The girl sitting next to Orihime asked.I think her name was Tatsuki.

"Well not all the time. I also think about other things like flowers and bunnies!" She giggled.

Tatsuki smacked her head. I sighed happily. I was being accepted. Finally.

"Ohhhhh Ichigo!" I heard a voice yell from across the school yard.

I looked up to see a boy running towards our group.

"It's Keigo..." The boy next to Ichigo said.

I think his name was Chad.

"Awwww! Ichigo! Why don't you ever eat lunch with me anymore! … I feel so left out! And you even have a new friend!" He yelled pointing to me.

I looked at Ichigo. He looked annoyed.

"Mr. Asano, it's not nice to just burst in on them while there talking. They looked like they were having fun and you ruined it." Said the guy behind Keigo.

"Ughhhh, don't call me that anymore Mizuiro!" He shouted frantically.

I was so confused as to what was going on.

"Keigo, just get out of here." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Awwww! Now he's shunning me!" Keigo frowned.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even I was. After we ate lunch it was time for me and Ichigo to go home.

"Well we gotta go." Ichigo said. I stood next to him.

"It was nice meeting you all." I said sincerely.

"Hey maybe we can hang out sometime." Tatsuki suggested.

"Of course." I responded.

"Yeah! And you can make some Canadian food for us!" Orihime said.

"Heh I guess I could..." I sighed.

I honestly hoped she wasn't being serious.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow." Ichigo said as he through his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk home.

I followed him happily, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"I can't believe today went so well!" I cheerfully shouted at the kitchen table.

Ichigo smiled.

"See? I told you today wouldn't be so bad." He got up and placed his dish in the sink along with his glass from supper.

I stood up, walked over to the sink and washed his plate, glass as well as mine. He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Hmm I guess it's time for me to get some sleep." he started walking to his room.

"Ahem..." I coughed.

He turned around.

"Oh right..." He gave me an evil look.

"He-he... Good night Ichigo!" I sang as he walked to the couch mournfully.

I skipped happily to his room which I now considered my room. I jumped on the bed and layed back reminiscing about what had happened today. All of Ichigo's friends were so nice and they actually liked me. There was this one thing I felt that I was missing though. It felt like a huge chunk of my heart was missing. Then I finally figured out what it was... It was Grimmjow.

I had been ignoring the fact that I had been missing him so long that it finally just hit me. I closed my eyes and wished I could just see him again. I rolled over onto my stomach and stretched. I didn't feel the least bit tired despite the long day I just had. In fact I felt like singing or jumping around. I looked to my left and saw that there was a window conveniently there. I had just got the most brilliant idea. I was going to sneak out and take a nice long walk.

I sat up and inched myself towards the window. Then after I unlocked it, I slipped out onto the roof. I looked up aimlessly and saw that a covered moon hung overhead. It was going to rain in a few minutes. I knew it. Regardless of the fact it was about to rain I took a walk anyways. On my way to where ever I was headed I sang a song called renka, which meant love song. I was singing it because it reminded me of Grimmjow. I missed him so much. I became sad while I sang. A few tears fell down my cheeks just as it started to rain. I then stopped.

I knew where I was. I was in the park. The same park where I started out. Where Ichigo found me. I right ahead and saw the slide I had hid under for refuge. I decided to sit under it again. I just barely fit into the small enclosed space. The rain started to pour down hard and so did my tears. I had just used this place, this world, to escape my problems. I wanted people to except me for who I was. I knew what I was doing was a lie because they didn't know who I truly was. I sobbed.

The only person who liked me all along had been Grimmjow. Right from the start he liked me, and he protected me but he was lost to me now. Gone. He was in Las Noches and I was alone in the world of the living. Then I suddenly snapped out of feeling sorry for myself do to the fact that I felt a huge burst of spiritual pressure around me. My ears popped out along with my tail and I stood up defensively. There he was. Right in front of me. His blue hair was the first thing I noticed. Grimmjow. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't believe my eyes. The rain fell down hard and he walked over to me.

"Kaye." he said with no particular tone to his voice.

I was speechless. I did manage to ask him the most important thing that came to my mind though.

"Wha-t are you doing here?" I choked.

He smirked wildly.

"I'm here on a mission." I knew what it was already.

"You're not taking me back." I was clear with my words.

I definitely didn't want to go back. He laughed. I stared at him confused.

"You think I would actually just volunteer for a mission just to take you back?" he questioned getting deadly close to me.

More tears fell down my face. Why would he volunteer for anything? He never volunteered let alone actually did a mission.

"Then why are you here?" I was beyond confused by now.

"Because I missed you." I almost passed out.

I swooned at what he just said. I wished for him to be here and now he was here yet it turned out he was here for the same reason I wanted him to be here.

"And don't think I can't see you crying though this rain." he remarked.

I backed up more until I hit something, it was the back of the slide. Great. I thought. He came so close to me our bodies were touching and I felt my face fluster up. He raised his hand to my face and wiped the tears away even though more rain just replaced them.

"Grimmjow." I said his name. It felt like silk leaking from my lips.

"What?" he asked his face getting closer to mine.

My face turned redder and I whipped my tail around anxiously.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for always protecting me. Thank you for accepting me when no one else did." I was finally able to say what I couldn't say for a while.

I felt so proud of myself.

"No problem. I only did it cause I love you." My eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

He just told me he loved me.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered.

He gave me a warm smile and leaned in. His lips touched mine and my head spun. The kiss was so warm and just unbelievable. Time stopped for however long the kiss lasted and I didn't want it to stop at all. He broke away and said come on kitty come take a walk with me in the rain. I followed behind him knowing full well what we were about to do.


End file.
